


Coffee Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by LadyPotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, ahahahahah I know it's cliche, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPotato/pseuds/LadyPotato
Summary: Cas is just trying to get a hang on how to college correctly. But if there's one thing he's sure of, it's that he wants to help Dean- the cute guy who comes in every morning and always wants a ridiculous amount of espresso in his coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read coffee shop au fics before, but tumblr makes it look fun to make. If it gets cliche, I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy the read nonetheless

It was about a year ago Cas had started working in the Starbucks on campus. It was hard working full-time and going to classes full-time but he had to support himself somehow. In fact, the Starbucks had only been on campus for about a year. There used to be another one on the far side of campus but it had burned down some time back. The fire was so bad that a woman got trapped inside and died. It’s a day students don’t like to remember and still it was etched into the minds of all those behind the police tape watching the firemen trying to contain the flames.

It wasn’t a particular boring job- the continual smell of coffee was soothing and there was always good music on and the customers were friendly and interesting, but Cas still felt empty. He was in his second year and was still an undecided major. He sighed as he marked down the next customers drink and called the next person in line. It’s not that he didn’t have any skills, he absolutely loved photography and could play some mean piano solos, but who cares about interests when everyone shoves the clichéd lines of “But what’s gonna pay the bills after college” remarks. So, Cas poured coffee and stressed over wasting his time away in college.

One thing, however, did catch his eye. Around the same time every morning before the 8am rush of kids getting to their first class was a young man who came in. He was always dressed in full professional attire- a nice suit, expensive shoes, solid gold watch, but always held the same stern look on his face, which was only marred by the absolutely _exhausted_ look in his eyes. His eyes were a piercing green and when he smiled after he got his coffee, a defined crease would appear on the edges and it was beautiful. And since he was in every day and Cas worked the morning shifts most days, he learned his name real quick.

“Hello, Dean.” It was the same greeting he always gave, but it was enough to make Dean smile a little.

“Hey, Cas. I’ll take a venti dark roast with 4 shots.”

“4?” That was out of the ordinary. Usually it was a double shot or a latte.

“I was up all night.”

“Everything alright?”

“Just college stuff, ya know. Homework and all. The usual.”

Cas didn’t believe that for a second, but he gave Dean the total and started on his drink, and then wished him a good rest of his day.

This went on all week and finally when Friday came, Cas decided he’d confront Dean. Sure, homework was awful, but it couldn’t have been _that_ bad, right?

Fridays were always slow in the morning. It was always the afternoon rush that was a nightmare, but luckily, Cas got out at noon today. Dean arrived on time, as per usual, and was the only customer in line. Save for a few people at the back tables doing last minute homework, it was pretty private. This time, Dean had on sunglasses so black you couldn’t make out his eyes at all. Once he stopped in front of the register, it was evident that he was giving it his all so that he wouldn’t fall over.

“Hello, Dean.”

“H-hey, Cas.”

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas demanded.

“Tired.” Dean mumbled.

“Are you hung-over?”

“Maybe a little bit… Just, ugh, just coffee. If you could make half of it just espresso that would be amazing. Or just a whole venti cup of espresso. Whatever is easier.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to drink that much espresso. How about regular coffee or I could make you a latte? Do you still like salted caramel?”

Dean cracked a smile and said, “Ok Cas, make it a salted caramel latte.”

Cas smiled and rung him up. “Have a nice day, Dean.”

“I will now.”

Dean realized he was running late for his first class and quickened his pace. He looked down at the latte in his hand and smiled. Honestly, the only thing that made his day anymore was getting to see the cute barista before class. He noticed there was more writing on the cup. It read:

_“Hello, Dean -_

_I’m worried about you. Text or call me at this number. I want to help. Maybe we could grab lunch some time and talk about it?_

_-Cas”_

Dean couldn’t help but grin. Lunch with Cas sounded fantastic. They only ever saw each other in the Starbucks, but a chance at actually being able to spend time together without having to rush their conversations had Dean’s heart jumping for joy. He added Cas’ number to his phone and made a mental note to text him when this lecture was over. He was glad that this absolute week from hell was ending on a good note.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had finished his shift and made a mad rush to his dorm to quickly change out of his uniform. His English class started at 12:30 and the professor took points off for late students. He grabbed his bag from off his bed and an energy drink from the mini fridge and dashed out of the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Cas was glad to have a single dorm. Things were always in a state of chaos and random articles of clothes always flew everywhere after his shift. And with no time to clean, clothes were always everywhere.

Cas had this philosophy of English teachers that went like this; they will either be one of the most incredible people in your life, or they will be hell bent on making your life miserable. Cas was absolutely positive this professor was out to get his students. After finishing the lesson on who even knows what from an impossible to read book, he assigned an 8 pager to be due Monday because he felt the participation was lacking that class. Cas could honestly cry.

“This is college, students. Get over it.” The professor said to the students as they shuffled out of the class.

Cas had 10 minutes before his next class so he took that as an opportunity to sit outside and just breathe. He felt rather hungry but his only chance to eat was now, otherwise he’d have to wait till 6. Lunch sounded fantastic right about now. He took out his phone to check the time and saw two new messages.

_‘Man I swear these lectures get longer and longer’_

_‘Oh, sorry, it’s Dean, by the way.’_

Cas smiled warmly at his phone as he read the messages. He was glad Dean texted him. He replied with;

‘ _Hello, Dean’_

And then;

‘ _I just got an 8 page essay out of the blue. I know how you feel.’_

The reply was almost immediate.

**D:** _That’s rough buddy. Are you still in class?_

**C:** _I have one in a few minutes. I don’t get out until 6._

**D:** _Don’t you have any breaks?_

**C:** _No. I get out at 6, if you count that as a break._

**D:** _But you work so early!_

**C:** _As my English professor says, “It’s college, get over it.”_

**D:** _Yikes_ _:/_

**C:** _I have to go now. I’m late to my next class._

**D:** _Text me at 6?_

**C:** _I will._

Cas prayed to every god in existence that he didn’t sound weird or awkward. His older brother always did like to tease him over his abysmal social skills. He hoped he didn’t come off that way. He was tempted to keep texting Dean through his classes but he knew his professors wouldn’t appreciate that.

The rest of the day was a blur to Cas. All he remembered was scribbling in a lot of notes and trying to keep his stomach from growling in the middle of class. But it was finally 6 and he couldn’t wait to just jump into bed and do nothing. Except that he’d have to be awake at 5 in the morning to work the 6am shift. He wondered how he’d fit that in with this daunting essay and groaned. He grabbed his phone and texted Dean that he was finished his classes.

After that, Cas all but ran to his dorm and physically threw himself into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes or start the essay. He had 2 days, he’d figure it out. But for now, he needed sleep, and thankfully, sleep came quickly for the poor exhausted barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love professors like that?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat outside the library, snacking on a muffin, and overall feeling pretty good. He was mostly caught up on his homework and there were no tests to study for. Despite that, Dean found that being in college made it feel like you always had to be doing something and that if you weren’t frantically banging out essays to classic rock or studying at ungodly hours, then you were just unproductive and lazy. And still, Dean happily enjoyed his muffin and the fact that it was now officially the weekend. He just couldn’t wait to get out of his suit and into some sweatpants.

The buzzing of his phone snapped Dean from his thoughts. A text from Cas let him know he was also done for the day. Dean replied with;

‘ _Hey, I know you’re probably tired, but did you maybe want to hit the dining hall for dinner? The pie in there is pretty rad!’_

He pressed send and immediately face palmed. “Pie? The pie is rad? Why did I-?” Dean mentally cursed himself for being so dorky. He could only hope Cas would find it endearing, or at least cute. Then again, Dean reckoned nothing could be cuter than Cas’ smile.

“Any particular reason you’re grinning like an idiot at a muffin?”

Dean looked up. “Charlie! Hey!”

“Hey! So what’s got you in such a good mood? Especially considering, well, you kinda looked like shit this week.” Charlie laughed.

“I did not look like shit!”

“Those shit-faced snaps you sent me might say otherwise.”

“Oh…yea. Oops. Sorry about that.”

“So we gonna go eat or..?” She asked.

“I don’t know yet. I’m waiting on a text from someone.”

“Made a new friend? Who?”

“Cas.”

“About time you asked him out. So give me the details,” Charlie started to grin, “Or did you completely fail and trip over yourself and he asked you instead?”

“Actually… It’s not like… No one really asked anyone out. See he wrote his number on my latte cup and-“

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!! He did?! Dean!! That’s so great!”

“He asked if I wanted to have lunch sometime. I texted him earlier and I gotta say it’s not as hard as I thought it’d be.”

“So lemme guess, you asked him to dinner?”

  
“Totally casual, but yes.”

“I would love to stay and wait with you, but I’m hungry now. Plus I heard they got the nachos out today, so I better hurry before they’re gone. You better text me later, you know I’ll wanna hear how this turns out. Byyyeee!” Charlie waved.

“I will! And see ya!”

Dean looked back to his phone screen and was disappointed to see no reply. He reasoned that maybe Cas had homework. Or maybe he got to work on that big essay.

Dean sighed and decided it might be better to just head home. He stood up and started walking toward the apartment that he shared with his younger brother, Sam. It was right on the edge of campus so it wasn’t far at all. He decided to text him to see if he was home.

**D:** _Hey are you home? Was gonna order pizza_

**S:** _Nah, I’m staying over at Kevin’s house for the weekend. We have a project to work on, remember?_

**D:** _The big one you’ve been stressing over?_

**S:** _This teacher is a tough grader. It has to be perfect!_

**D:** _Ok, ok I’ll see ya whenever you get back_

**S:** _Maybe don’t get drunk and throw up on my homework this time?_

**D:** _I said I was sorry!_

**S:** _It’s not like I can tell my teacher ‘uh hey sorry my brother just vomited on this. Do you still want the paper?’ You’re lucky I was able to rewrite it, but that was gross man_

**D:** _Uuuugh I’m sorry_

**S:** _Yea yea_

Dean felt like a total ass. But at least he’d have the apartment to himself. That’s gotta be something. He could invite some people over and have a small party. Then again, all he really wanted to do was relax and try to take it easy this weekend.

“A big old empty apartment. Totally not lonely at all.” Dean mumbled to himself as he searched his bag for his keys. His final thought before going inside was that Cas hopefully hasn’t internally combusted from that essay. That assignment sounded horrible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 in the morning and I should be finishing homework right now but ig not


	4. Chapter 4

A blaring alarm woke Cas from his deep sleep, startling him so badly he fell out of bed. His face smacked into the floor as his arms flailed around, desperately searching for his phone to shut it off. “It can’t already be Saturday. There’s no way I slept that whole time.” Cas yawned as he finally got a hold of his phone. He glanced at the time and read 5:27 am. With that he jolted upward in a sudden panic. “I’m gonna be so late!” He shouted, quickly throwing his clothes off to take a quick shower. “Fuck!”

With five minutes to spare, a disheveled Cas transformed into a mildly presentable barista ready to take on the day. He’d have to run to make it to work on time, but he was sure his manager wouldn’t mind him being a few minutes late.

As Cas caught his breath at a red light, he unlocked his phone and noticed the little message symbol in the notification bar. He clicked on it and immediately felt horrible. Dean had wanted to eat dinner with him and he totally ignored him. Albeit he was asleep, but still, he felt terrible. Did Dean think he was ignoring him on purpose? God, he hoped not.

While jogging down the sidewalk, Cas managed to type out;

_‘Dean! I’m so sorry. I fell asleep as soon as I was done classes. Are you busy today? I get off at 3 if you want to come meet me after?’_

\-----------------------------------------

Dean rolled out of bed around noon, feeling damn good about himself for actually having a decent sleep this week. He was well rested and not hung-over. It was great.

“You know what? I’m going to take a bath.” Dean said, to no one in particular. He had a secret passion for bath bombs from Lush… Actually he was completely obsessed with Lush. Sam sometimes liked to laugh at him about it, but he couldn’t care less. The fall collection was out and there was a pumpkin bath bomb with his name on it.

A short time later Dean had a full bath and watched in delight as the bomb fizzed away, turning the water a deep orange. He got in right away and relaxed into the hot water. He had his laptop resting on the sink and opened up his playlist real quick, setting it to shuffle. Queen was the first to play. Before completely drifting away, he sent a quick response to Cas saying he’d love to hang out after his shift.

**C:** _That’s great!_

**C:** _Oh, I’m on break right now if you wanted to talk for a bit_

**D:** _Yea, totally_

Dean took this quite literally and actually called Cas. He answered right away, confusion evident in his tone.

“Hello, Dean. I wasn’t expecting a call, but how are you?”

“Oh no, are you inside? I thought… You meant you wanted to text for a bit. Sorry, yea, no, I’ll let ya go-“

“No, no! I’m outside, and actually it’s nice to talk. I don’t mind. Are you feeling better?”

Dean adjusted himself so that his arm could rest comfortably on the side of the tub. “Yea, I actually slept last night. Like a real sleep.”

“Is that.. Was that water? Are you…in the bath?” Cas’ face flushed as he imagined a naked Dean chilling in the bathtub.

‘Shit.’ Dean thought. He just made things weird.

“Uhh yea. I’m just so used to getting everything done in the bath. You wouldn’t believe how many essays I’ve written in here! I’m just… it’s weird now, I made things super weird, didn’t I? Normal people don’t work on projects in the tub. Cas, I’m so sorry.” Dean was completely tripping over his words and he felt mortified. Leave it to him to mess things up. But what he heard next was surprising. Cas was laughing, and not in a teasing way. It was a full hearty laugh full of mirth. Dean turned the music down all the way so he could hear more. He was in awe.

“Dean, it’s quite alright.” He choked out, trying to collect himself, “I promise it isn’t weird.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “So, uh, what about you? How’s your day going?”

“Well I woke up late and I spilled hot coffee all over my shirt earlier, so fantastic. Yea, my day is just super.”

“Were you still up for hanging out?”

“Honestly, it’s the only thing keeping me sane right now.”

Dean smiled at that comment. “Should we meet in front of the Starbucks then?”

“Yea, yea I figured we could figure out the rest of the day as we go along.”

“Sounds great to me. You said 3 right?”

“Ok I’m coming! Sorry, what was that, Dean?”

“Oh sorry, is your break over?”

“Yea, the afternoon rush is starting, so I have to get back to work. So I’ll see you here at 3?”

“Yea, I’ll see you then. Bye, Cas.”

“Yes, I’m coming back in now! Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean set his phone next to his laptop, then completely submerged himself into the water. He couldn’t have possibly felt happier right now. It was strange to him. He was used to being screwed over at this point, thanks to his dad, and happiness just wasn’t a priority for him. But with Cas, it was just so easy to get lost in the moment and just be happy, even if it was just for a few minutes in the morning.

Dean cracked a smile as he remembered the first time he came across Cas. It was his first day on the job and was just trying to make a good impression. Meanwhile, Dean was having an absolute shit day and he was just cranky and mean.

**(Flashback)**

_Dean marched into the Starbucks, in the middle of a heated argument over the phone. He didn’t want to disturb the other customers so he kept his voice low but deadly. He was talking to some guy his dad knew who was trying to secure a business deal with. His dad wanted to see his business skills in action and made him close this deal by himself. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going well at all. This man was trying to walk all over him and wouldn’t let him get a single word in. It was just a mess and Dean wanted nothing more than to scream at this guy, but instead he settled for angrily hanging up on the guy mid-sentence._

_Dean looked up at the barista in front of him who looked absolutely terrified, having heard every word of that vicious exchange. “Venti black eye.” Dean stated, a lot harsher than intended. He looked the barista over, realizing he had never seen him in here before. Dean figured he must be new._

_“Y-yes, sir. Could I.. Could I get.. What’s-“_

_“What is it?” Dean snapped impatiently. He noticed the barista’s eyes grow wider and felt a pang of guilt. This new guy didn’t deserve this. Now that Dean was really looking at him, he noticed how absolutely stunning this man looked. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, though they were marred with a tinge of fear. “Oh, oh no. No, I’m so sorry. Please, I’m sorry. That was just a bad.. that was totally uncalled for. I’m really sorry, sir.” Dean’s tone was much softer and he offered a small smile to show his sincerity._

_Dean watched as the man visibly relaxed and realized he was in the presence of an actual angel. He glanced at the name tag which read ‘Cas.’ He just had to get to know him._

_“My name is Dean. Again I’m really sorry. Could we, well could we start over?”_

_“Yes. Yea, uhm, sorry it’s my first day. Uh, hello Dean. Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?”_

_“I’d like a large coffee with 2 shots of espresso.”_

_“Is there anything else you’d like?”_

_‘Your number would be great,’ Dean thought, before answering, “Nope, that’s it.”_

_Cas got to work on his order, trying his best not to mess up. “Here you go, Dean.”_

_“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled, “Have a good one.”_

_“Yes, you too.”_

**(End flashback)**

Dean still couldn’t believe how much of an ass he was to Cas. Nor could he believe it was Cas who gave _him_ his number. 3pm could not come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't just want to make the flashback its own chapter so I made this one kinda longer. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got dialogue-heavy. Sorry about that. Enjoy the read!

**Dean:** _Omgomgomg_

**Dean:** _Freaking out here_

**Dean:** _Charlie pick up!_

**Dean:** _Chaaaaarlieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Dean:** _Omg pick up your phone_

**Dean:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Charlie:** _You ass, I’m studying. What’s wrong?_

**Dean:** _I’m outside of Starbucks_

**Charlie:** _Ok, and?_

**Dean:** _And I’m meeting Cas in a few_

**Dean:** _I haven’t even planned what we’re gonna do today_

**Dean:** _Idk how to greet him or what to say_

**Charlie:** _Dude calm down. It’s gonna be fine. I’m pretty sure he already likes you so just don’t be an ass and you’ll be fine._

**Dean:** _You make it sound so easy_

**Charlie:** _Coz it is_

**Dean:** _What if I say something dumb?_

**Charlie:** _I mean, you always say something dumb lmfao_

**Dean:** _That’s not helping!!_

**Charlie:** _Just pick a spot where you two can eat and go from there_

**Dean:** _OHGOD I SEE HIM COMING_

**Dean:** _LAST MINUTE ADVICE??_

**Charlie:** _Just smile and say hi. You’ve been doing that for how long now?_

**Charlie:** _Let me know how it goes!_

Dean put his phone away and looked up to see a flustered Cas standing right in front of him. His hair stuck up all over the place, his whole face was red, and there was a large stain on his shirt from the coffee. Dean felt bad dragging him out like this. He looked like he just needed to relax and maybe take a nap.

Cas was staring right at him, almost into him. Dean smiled nervously and said, “Hey, man.”

Cas couldn’t believe it. Dean wasn’t wearing a suit; a plain and casual outfit consisting of jeans, boots, and a button up with the sleeves rolled up, and he somehow looked even better than usual.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked down at the giant stain on his shirt and immediately felt self-conscious. “I think I should change before we go anywhere.”

“Oh, yea. I’ll walk ya to your dorm.”

The duo walked in silence to Cas’ dorm, each trying to think of something to say without coming across weird or awkward or dumb.

“Hey, I was thinking we could grab some Chinese food for a late lunch?”

“I think I’ve only had that one or twice.”

“What?!” Dean stared in disbelief, “Cas, how??”

“I guess it’s never really come up.”

“Ok, yes, we’re getting take out. I know a great place near campus. Do you want to eat inside or should I call them for delivery?”

“Where would we go for delivery?” Cas asked as he took out his ID and keys.

“U-uh.. Hmm… Oh, I know! I’ve been meaning to rewatch Game of Thrones and I have all the dvd’s. We could go back to my apartment and binge it.”

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“Game of Thrones.”

Dean halted to a stop and stared in shock. He could not even believe this. Like it would have been one thing if he said he had never seen it, but not even knowing what it was? Did Cas get out much?

“Uh, we’re here. My dorm that is. Were you gonna come up?”

“Yea, sure.”

Cas swiped in Dean and led him up to his room. “Please excuse the mess, I never have the time to clean.”

He unlocked the door and held it open for Dean, who was met with a borderline catastrophe. There was so many pairs of pants strewn all about. Shirts were piled up on a chair or spilling from the drawers. There was a large trench coat draped over the foot end of the bed and underneath the bed was a vast array of energy drink cans and empty water bottles. On the floor were various textbooks, notebooks, sheets of paper, and other school supplies. Most of the wall space was taken up by post-it notes or fairy lights which were hung up high. One corner of the wall had several photographs hung up, which ranged from pictures of campus to long-exposure shots to flowers. They were really beautiful pictures.

“Damn, Cas, I never pegged you as the messy kind.”

“I’m so sorry.” Cas looked down sheepishly. He seldom had company over, and when he did it was usually his older brother, who would often contribute to the mess.

“It’s alright. Actually, if you want, I could help you tidy things up?” Dean offered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden...”

“Really, it’s no trouble at all.” He smiled kindly, “Besides I’m used to it anyway. I always had to clean up after my younger brother. It’s no sweat.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Cas started to look for a shirt, completely forgetting what was the clean pile and what needed to be washed. He didn’t want to look like total trash, so he went searching for a brush too.

Satisfied with his findings, Cas said, “I’ll be right back,” and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean sunk into the giant beanbag chair in the corner of the room and whipped out his phone.

**Dean:** _So I’m in Cas’ room.._

**Charlie:** _Dean what the fuck???_

**Charlie:** _That’s gotta be some kinda record, like, Idk whether to say good job?? Or like to kick your ass?_

**Dean:** _Lmfao_

**Dean:** _Nah he’s just changing out of his uniform. We decided on Chinese_

**Charlie:** _I would kill for some take out rn_

**Dean:** _How’s the studying going?_

**Charlie:** _Kinda wanna cry, kinda wanna die_

**Dean:** _That bad_

**Charlie:** _My partner for this programming project is just completely ignoring me and this is due in a few days and I’ve got 2 tests Monday and I’m so screwed_

**Charlie:** _Not to mention I threw up :/_

**Dean:** _Should I swing by later and bring pie?_

**Charlie:** _Idt pie fixes everything, but thanks fam_

**Charlie:** _For now I’ll settle on being nosy on your date_

**Dean:** _Anything to help, but go get some rest. Studying can wait._

Cas stepped out from the bathroom, still trying to pat the rest of his hair down. He had opted to wear a sweater with a kitten making a peace sign on it. Dean stifled a laugh and said, “That’s adorable.”

“O-oh, thanks.”

“Come on, let’s get some food already. I’m super hungry!” Dean was grinning.

It was Dean’s turn to lead the way. Cas trailed behind him trying to figure out how to be a decent human and just make pleasant conversation. He didn’t want to seem like he was boring, but he supposed he kind of was. It saddened him to think this. Sensing something was off, Dean turned around.

He asked, “Hey is everything alright?”

“It just feels like I’m not being very good company.” Cas sighed.

“Nonsense! I think you’re great to be around!”

Cas offered a small, shy smile and uttered out, “Th-thanks.”

“Come on, we’re almost to my apartment.” Dean said, grabbing onto Cas’ arm and tugging him forward.

Cas didn’t venture off-campus very much so he was surprised to find so many nice apartments nearby. Most of the apartments he saw were old frat houses converted into apartments and they didn’t seem very nice, but this area was gorgeous.

“We’re here.” Dean announced.

“This neighborhood is lovely. I had no idea this was so close to campus.”

“Just wait till ya see the inside!” Dean grinned proudly.

He led Cas inside and over to the elevator, and then down the hall. It surprised Cas to find there was only one door down the entire hallway.

“Where are the other rooms?”

“My dad owns this place. He set it up to where there’s one giant room per floor. Only a few people live here and they usually come and go. My brother and I share this floor, but he’s away for the weekend.”

“That’s amazing.” Cas said in awe, “I never thought you could just have a whole floor.”

“Come on in.” Dean opened up the door.

Cas walked in and was even more surprised. The outside had nothing on how beautiful the inside was. Everything was neat and all the furniture matched. Cas could tell they were extremely expensive. There were large windows on one side of the room that offered an amazing view of the city skyline. On the other side, bookshelves that went up to the ceiling took up the walls.

“Your apartment is beautiful, Dean.”

“Thanks! I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home.”

Cas took a seat on the sofa and took in the view from out of the windows. He would have to take some pictures of this sometime. Or maybe just photograph the whole neighborhood. He realized he really needed to get out more.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a one-shot. I have no idea what happened


End file.
